Is It Too Late To Apologize? Mikoto x sister reader
by Pinza-chan
Summary: Mikoto's letter to you. Is it too late to apologize, what he did wrong? Mikoto x sister!reader Warnings: Angst, character's death


.

**My letter**

* * *

**_I remember that night like yesterday…_**

"So what do you think?" (name) spun around, showing her short, sleeveless, white dress. The dress had black bow around her waist. Top part (upper part, starting from bow) was tight and hugged her curves. The bottom part was loose, little fairy like; airy. On hem was black silk ribbon, so was on top line of it. It was perfect to her. Her (h/c) hair was open and flew around as she finished her 360. Black ballerina shoes nervously tapped the floor.  
"Beautiful as always" I smiled at her. "Black and white really suits you. Your boyfriend is lucky guy."  
"Really?" her (e/c) eyes sparkled. "Thank you, Oniichan!" She jumped to my neck, hugging me closely.  
"Mmhmm. Remember, be back before midnight or the spell will break" I chuckled.  
"Don't worry about it" she giggled and peaked my cheek.

**_…__It was your last prom night in high school. I felt so proud of you. What I couldn't believe was that night sealed your fate…_**

(Name) came back from prom. It surprised me because she has leaven just an hour ago. But then I saw her teary eyes. She ran right past of us three to the upstairs. I heard door slamming shut and went after (name).

**_…__Hearing you cry was always most thing on my life. But this time your sobs were even more heart breaking…_**

I heard sobbing as I knocked and entered to her room. She was hiding behind huge teddy bear, which I have won to her when she was first time at festivals.  
"(Name)…" I sat next to her.  
"O-Oniichan!" she buried her face to my chest. Her dress was soaked of falling tears.  
"What's wrong?" I patted her head. She tempered violently.  
"H-he… He cheated on me" she cried out. I growled lowly and hugged her.  
"Shh… It will be okay. He was too good for you" I whispered to her hair meanwhile swearing, in my mind, I would beat that faggot.  
"Y-yeah y-you're right" (name) whispered back to before falling asleep to my lap.

**_…__I swear I would break his neck. No one would make you cry if I can say something. It was extreme hard to tell to Kusanagi and Totsuka what have happened…_**

"Is she okay?" Totsuka asked worriedly.  
I sighed, "She is sleeping right now, but no. She isn't okay."  
"What have happened?" Kusanagi wiped his wineglasses.  
"That fucker cheated her right front of her eyes" I cursed.  
"Poor (name)" Totsuka whispered. I only nodded.

**_…__Next morning you seemed tiered and sad but bravely hided it behind large grin…_**

"Morning" (name) called as walked down. Suddenly Totsuka hugged her from behind.  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I guess so" she shrugged.  
"I made (favorite breakfast)" Totsuka smiled.  
"Thanks Tata-kun." I chuckled to Totsuka's silly nickname.  
"No problem (nickname)-chan~"  
"So, what have you planned today? Since you already are skipping school" Kusanagi asked as he brought plate full of (f/b). (Name) grinned.  
"No biggies. Maybe I can help you with bar at night?" she asked and Kusanagi nodded happily.  
"Sure. You know that my regular customers love you" he winked and she giggled.  
"So… Have you heard anything from your school?" Totsuka stepped to dangerous area.  
"Not really anything new… My friend called me and told, rumors about it has already began" (name) grimfaced.  
"That sucks."

**_…__You were much braver than I had imagined. You could laugh and smile, real smile, even with some much pain. And you could say something like that…_**

(Name) were laughing with customers. They were chatting and joking something about rubber ducks. She said something and made everyone laugh again. Brining orders around bar, she made everyone laugh and smile.  
"(Name) you really are amazing person" one of usual guys said.  
"Yeah, you always get us laugh, not matter how bad day we have" another joined to him.  
"Thanks guys~" (name) giggled.  
"Just how you can smile always so brightly?"  
"Oh you see" (name) smirked. "My secret is that I'm with Homra. Working here and begin with so many awesome person, specially Oniichan, Kusa-kun and Tata-kun" she smiled to me "is best thing what can happen to me." (Name) winked to customers.  
I felt how one tear of happiness escaped to my cheek.

**_…__Do you believe me if I say that I couldn't be happier? You truly were light. Light what showed me good things of live…_**

"Oh c'mon Oniichan!" (name) begged. "It will be fun!"  
I looked at Totsuka, asking for help. But he just laughed at me. Sighing I gave up.  
"Okay, we can go to beach on next week."  
"YAY! THANK YOU ONIICHAN!" she hugged me and laughed. I smiled. My little (name) was something special.

**_…__But that happiness didn't last for long. Actually, we never went to the beach. Nowadays if I visit there, I feel like crying. You see, I heard how your ex was jealous to you. He couldn't believe how you were still happy. He wanted you come back to him, begging him to take you back. So he did it…_**

I heard gun shots. Holy shit! (Name) were outside! God, please, let her be okay.  
"(Name)!" I shouted as I ran outside to alley. "(Name)!"  
What I saw, stopped my heart. He was there. With a gun. And (name) was there too. Laying on blood puddle.  
"(Name)!" I panicked and ran to her. She smiled to me.  
"I don't want to see you crying Oniichan" she whispered and wiped my tears away with her bloody hand. "Please, smile for me."  
So I smiled. I smiled and tried to believe she was going to survive.  
"I think I never said this… But you're smile is beautiful. Thank you" she took her last breath. My smile dropped.  
"Please, stay awake. Listen my selfish wish and don't follow the light" I whispered. But she was already gone. Rage, endless rage, filled me. I turned towards (name)'s ex.  
"You killed her" I growled.  
"She didn't deserve her happiness" he gulped.  
"Then you don't deserve your life." I snapped his neck. Lifeless body fell to ground.

**_…__If I would have been faster, I would have been able to save you. I'm such a fool. I never told you how much I cared about you. How much I loved you. And now it's too late. I wonder if it's too late to apologize. I'm sorry. I was selfish and couldn't save you._**  
**_I love you (name)._**  
**_-Your big brother Mikoto_**  
**_P.S. Remember when you suggested making Red Clan? Well, we are strong and big clan now. I hope you enjoy your time in heaven._**

Mikoto stood front of your grave. It had already been three years of that day. He visited yours everyday. Today was rainy weather but it didn't bother him. Mikoto knelled down and placed red (f/flower) and letter to you grave stone.  
"Mikoto?" Totsuka called him. Mikoto didn't respond.  
"Don't worry. I'm sure that she likes her after life" Totsuka placed his hand to Mikoto's shoulder. They stood there little while. Then they left but with last glance Mikoto saw how your spirit picked up the letter.

* * *

**A/N: Why always when I wrote angst oneshot reader/OC dies? I'm such a fool... ;~;**

**If you liked my story, maybe give me like on Facebook?** www. facebook UndeadPinza **(add com / ,****remove spaces,****Fanfiction doesn't let write URL)**


End file.
